


Catching Up on Lost Time

by IroncladValkyrie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie
Summary: "Interesting how they were slowing meeting halfway."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kradeelav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradeelav/gifts).



> Inspired by a piece of artwork, and its corresponding caption, by http://kradeelav.tumblr.com/. I apologize for stealing the title from there.

Three knocks at her office door- superstition indicated that the particular number signified death. The Hellsings knew that superstition should not be ignored, and this was death himself knocking.  
  
"Come in."   
  
Alucard entered the room like a human would, except the sound of his steps was much too quiet for his size. He chuckled, half amused, half delighted, to find his Master already in a silk robe, her one good eye still focused on the paperwork in her hands.   
"An interesting choice of attire to work in, Integra. Things must have really changed while I was gone."  
She gave him one quick look, not moving from her position sitting at the edge of her desk, then went back to reading. The slippery fabric barely covered her toned legs and teased him by threatening to fall open, yet she held herself perfectly still.  
"And I am pleased that you have changed enough to knock instead of passing through walls unannounced."  
He had become much more considerate when she had stopped pretending to refuse him, and she in turn had left certain dissimulations aside.  
Interesting how they were slowing meeting halfway.  
He was inhumanly quick to be in front of her, but waited for her to finish what she was doing, entertaining himself by playing with a loose strand of her hair. He knew her focus would not leave the lines of the document until she had finished. Business still came first.

“Done?” He had slowly moved up the curl he was twirling between his gloved fingers and had his face almost nestled in the crook of her neck. He did not touch her, but she always felt like there was something that surrounded him, a sort of aura, that indicated his presence without the need of his physicality. The way in which the pitch-black hair moved on its own and tickled her certainly added to the effect.   
She did not answer, focusing on the paper instead, ignoring the way he was closing the inches between them.   
When she reached the bottom of the page, she turned her torso sideways to place the document neatly on top of the stack of papers on her desk, grabbed a cigar and lit it, all under Alucard's amused scrutiny.   
As she exhaled the smoke, she finally granted him a glance and the hint of a smile.

“Done.”The words had barely been uttered when his lips were upon hers, demanding all the attention that she had placed previously on her work. Again, she did not mind; her legs were the ones to wrap around him in a tight embrace as she responded in earnest.

Of course, he had to break the perfectly good moment- and kiss- to make a smug comment. “One would think you were waiting for me. Leaving the window open for the monster to slip through.”

She rolled her eye but did not stop him when his avid hands and lips traveled down her body. The soft scrape of his fangs against her skin always made her shiver, and she had accepted the fact that it was not out of revulsion.

“I have no reason to deny that statement.” Her answer came out too breathy for her liking. A part of her hated how she was ready for him every single time, but such thoughts were pushed aside when she remembered how long she had waited.  
  
Thirty years.   
Thirty years was too bloody long of a foreplay.   


Alucard glanced up at her from between her tawny thighs, eyes deep crimson and pleading in a rare heartfelt moment among his teasing. She smiled down at him as she ran her fingers through his hair, which was enough of a sign for him to close his eyes and continue with what he had been doing.

Time had made them both into thirsty fools indeed.  
Integra hurried to find an ashtray with her left hand, carelessly pressed the dying ember of her cigar to it, and extinguished whatever was left of it together with any pretenses. 


End file.
